


Later

by Msn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little angst, Crushes, Dorks, Feelings, Hogwarts, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oblivious, Oblivious Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Pre-Relationship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msn/pseuds/Msn
Summary: Lily "helps" Sirius study for potions, but Sirius is too busy staring at Remus.He tells himself he's not spying on Moony. Just looking out for him.That's all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfstar all the way!

«Sirius, are you paying attention?» Lily said, hitting Sirius over the head with the potions book she was currently holding.

“Ow” Sirius say, looking at a clearly irritated Lily. “Of course I’m paying attention.” Sirius continue, as his eyes stray over to the curly haired boy sitting further up the hill beside the castle.

Sirius had suddenly thought it was a good idea to ask Lily Evans for help with his potions homework today. This made perfect sense. If you looked past the fact that he was top the class and didn’t actually need any help at all. He just needed a way to keep an eye on Remus. Who was currently in deep conversation with a Ravenclaw boy named Simon.

“Yeah? What did I say were the side effects of a love potion turning black?” Instead of answering Lily, Sirius frowns as Simon touch Remus’s bare shoulder. There was technically nothing wrong with Simon. He knew that people liked his blond hair and easygoing smile. What Sirius didn’t understand though was why he needed to touch Remus so damn much.

“Remus looks a little uncomfortable doesn’t he?” Sirius says, nodding towards the two boys.

Lily furrows her brows, looking in the direction Sirius was pointing. Remus used his quill to indicate something in a book, clearly trying to get a point across. Simon responded, smirking slightly, to which Remus laughed while shaking his head.

Lily rolls her eyes and says, “You’re right. He looks like he’s suffering a lot.”

Sirius took note of the snarky reply and looks at Lily indignantly. “This is serious Lily I-“ Lily gives him a pointed stare. “Well it is serious! I know Simon said he needed help with transfiguration, but that's probably just bullshit,” Sirius says.

“What in Merlins name are you on about Sirius?”

Sirius stare at the purple flowers by his hand, then with a sudden motion crushes them. “I just don’t trust him. That all”.

Lily examines Sirius more closely. He shifts slightly under her gaze. She had the kind look that pierced your soul and laid your secrets bare. Not that Sirius had anything to hide at the moment. A curious expression crossed her freckled face, and she seemed to ponder something.

“Maybe you’re just on the fence because you don’t know him. He’s always kind and charming to me when I talk to him and, objectively speaking, he is quite good looking.” Lily says smiling.

Sirius’s frown deepen at her words. He tried telling himself that he had every right to be upset about the situation on display before him. Remus was a marauder. One of his best friends too. If he thought someone was hurting his friend, then it was his job to speak up. In fact, he should probably go over there and rescue Remus.

Realizing he didn’t answer Lily he said, “That's just more reason to have your guard up.”

Lily muttered something under her breath, which Sirius decided to ignore.

“Look at the way he smiles” Sirius say, now blatantly glaring daggers in their direction. Simon had opened his shirt, his bronze skin golden in the sunlight. “Why would anyone find him charming?”. He tiled his head to the side before speaking again. “He kind of looks like Snivellus from this angle”. At this remark Lily snapped her potions book shut.

“Sorry, sorry. I know you’ve found a way to look at the git without getting severe trauma, but to the rest of us he’s a slime ball.” Sirius say, winking at her when she still looked unimpressed.

“If I didn’t know any better Sirius, I would say you were searching for things to not like about him.”

Sirius gaped at her before sputtering unintelligibly. “That’s ridiculous! How could you- Why would I waste my time doing that?” Sirius watch as she suppresses a smile. “I don’t know” Lily says, playing with a loose strand of hair. “You tell me.”

Lily gives him a knowing look. Sirius has a snarky reply at the tip of his tongue, ready to laugh of the comment, but then Simon leans even closer to Remus, touching his thigh. Sirius sucks in a sharp breath. They’re both looking at a piece a parchment, studying it. He knew Remus liked his personal space, with the exception of Sirius’s cuddles, he noted with some pride. That’s why he didn’t understand why Remus was letting Simon fondle him like that.

A small part of him knew he was blowing things out of proportions. Still, he couldn’t let go of the anger he felt. They often discussed Remus’s relationships. Or lack thereof. Sirius and James had on multiple occasions tried to arrange a date for him. Remus had always said no.

“Sirius”.

He looked at Lily, opening his mouth to say something.

“There you guys are!” Sirius swallows heavily, shifting his attention to the boy running towards them. James lowers himself to the grass, grinning from ear to ear. “I just finished up with Professor McGonagall. She made me write lines for five hours. Can you believe that?” James shutters as he says this.

“That is typically what you do in detention,” Lily says, kissing James’s cheek. “Well it’s horrible”. James exclaimed before looking at Sirius. He then seems to take in the scene before him. “That reminds me, I spent a lot of time looking for you guys. When I was done with detention, I went to the common room and couldn’t find anyone.”

“Lily’s helping me with potions” Sirius says automatically.

James lifts an eyebrow. “You’re top of the class mate, you don’t need a tutor.”

“Maybe that’s changed” Sirius says, tensing up.

“Or you wanted to keep an eye on Remus” Lily says, the knowing look back on her face.

“Why would you be spying on Moony?” James says laughing.

Sirius locks eyes with Lily, trying to convey his feelings. He tries to quietly plead with her. They would talk later.

“It’s almost time for lunch. We should get going.” Lily says, packing up her stuff. Sirius sends her a grateful look.

A clearly distracted James moans, saying “I’m starving.”

Sirius gathers his things. The lump in his throat is still there as he looks over at Remus. He closes his eyes briefly and bottle his emotions. Sirius then preceeds to kick James’s feet out from under him, just as the boy is getting to his feet. The dumb funded look on his best friends face is priceless. He roars with laughter before sprinting away.

“Padfoot, you wanker!” James calls out, as Lily laughs too. He curses loudly before chasing after Sirius.

The loud voices gets Remus’s attention. Sirius sprints past them, making sure to glare at Simon. “Join us Moony” Sirius calls out.

“Later” Remus’s familiar voice wash over him like warm water. Yeah, Sirius thought. Later.


	2. Blame It On The Liquor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Sirius, Peter and Remus get drunk and overall the night could have ended a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Changed the content rating to mature, because I wanted to be on the safe side. Although I don't think this chapter has anything explicit).
> 
> \- xoxo

Sirius flopped down in one of the leather armchairs in front of the fire. The common room was oddly quiet, for a Friday night. Usually there was people everywhere talking, playing card games or chess. Most people had probably gone to bed and Sirius wouldn’t blame them. This week had been a bloody nightmare. All the teachers seemed to be trying to find out how much homework a student could do before dying of exhaustion. When he mentioned this to Professor McGonagall he got a ten minute lecture on the importance of education and the intellectual stimulation homework provided. 

A moment later, the Fat Lady opened the common room door. Sirius turned around to see James, Remus and Peter clamber through. James’s eyes immediately found Sirius and he smiled widely. 

“Did you get it?” James says, sitting down next to Sirius. 

“Of course I did” Sirius replies, as he grab hold of a bottle from the inside of his leather jacket. 

“Brilliant” James shouts. 

Earlier that day, Sirius had used the Marauders map and James’s cloak to visit Hogsmeade. The main reason being that he had met up with a former Hogwarts student, Hollie Bakewell. She was a girl Sirius had chased after when he first discovered that not all girls were lame. Some of them could be extremely attractive, like Hollie, and while most girls Sirius hooked up with ended with them never speaking again, Hollie didn't fall into that category.

Today he considered her a good friend and what was even better was that she could supply him with all the alcohol he couldn’t buy legally. Sirius smiled down at the Firewhisky bottle in his hand. 

“You know me Prongs. I aim to please” Sirius gave a salute. 

Remus looked at Sirius, raising an eyebrow. Clearly unimpressed. Sirius tried not to stare at the new scar on Moony’s cheek, a result of the last full moon. It looked silver in the glow from the firelight. For some reason he felt an urge to run his finger over it. Sirius closed his eyes, and pushed the ridiculous thought out of his head. Clearly he needed to get some action and soon.

He opened the Firewhisky and took a huge swig before passing it to James. Sirius reveled in the way the liquor burned going down his throat. It had been a long time since the four of them were all drunk together. 

“So Peter, spill the beans” Sirius smirked, pointing a finger at the boy. 

“What have i-“ Peter started. He then seemed to understand what Sirius was referring to. “Oh”. Peter’s cheeks quickly turned bright red. “She said she’d go with me” Peter murmured, grinning nervously. 

“Would you look at that! A ladies man through and through” Sirius cackled, clapping his hands together. 

Peter looked like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to sink into the floor or puff out his chest. It was common knowledge that Peter had always liked Jane, a quiet hufflepuff girl. 

“Now we just have to get Moony to muster up the same love for ladies as he does chocolate” James said, passing the Firewhisky to Remus. 

Sirius focused his attention to Remus, a thousand questions floating to the forefront of his brain. Remus sighed in a way only he could do. The type that tells you he’s about the shut down the conversation immediately. 

“My dating life or, lack thereof, is not your concern James.” Remus said, glaring at James. 

“What about Simon?” James shoots back, clearly not done talking about this. 

A flash of fear pass over Remus’s face, so brief that Sirius could just as easily have imagined it. Still, it makes his stomach twist painfully, in a way he doesn’t want to think about. 

“What about him” Remus says, biting his lip. 

“He’s popular with the girls isn’t he? You’re tutoring him. The least he can do in return is extend a helping hand.” James replies as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Remus stare at the Firewhiskey long and hard before drinking a mouthful. “Only you would think like that James.”

Sirius doesn’t usually stay quiet in conversations like this one, but suddenly he’s at a loss for words. If you had asked him a few months ago, he would’ve told you he was all over the idea of Remus finally getting in the dating game. Now, however…

“What wrong with-“ James starts. 

“Leave Simon out of it James. He’s just a pretty boy, with nothing in-between his ears.” Sirius says. Remus opens his mouth, but Sirius continues. “You’ve got us if you want advice.” Sirius pauses, eyeing James and Peter. “Or rather me, if you want actual good advice.” 

“Fuck off”, James snapped, taking a book from the table beside his chair. He throws it at Sirius’s head. 

Sirius ducks as the transfiguration book flies over his head. “Missed,” Sirius says laughing. 

“And what have you got too brag about anyway? We all know around half of the girls in school want you dead.” James retorted. 

“That leaves one half that adores me,” Sirius says, leisurely leaning back, one arm propped behind his head. It was true that Sirius had a bit of a reputation. It didn’t bother him in the slightest and, in fact, he had started a couple of the rumors himself. 

Most of the night continued with all four of them laughing and drinking (Remus, somewhat reluctantly). Half past midnight Sirius had moved to the floor. His skin felt pleasantly warm and his mind was buzzing. 

“Oh god” Peter groaned, clutching his stomach. “I’m gonna puke.” A very drunk Peter got to his feet and stumbled a few steps, when suddenly a look of horror flashed over his face. Sirius watched with hazy eyes as Peter sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom. James mumbled something along the lines of “choke on his own tongue if I don’t help him” and followed Peter. That left Sirius alone with Remus. 

He could tell Remus was not completely wasted, but he did have a rosy hue to his cheeks. The boy rolled his shoulders, hissing through his teeth. Sirius knew that even though they all tried to help Remus as much as possible he still felt the after effects of a full moon. 

“Is it bad?” Sirius asked. 

Remus shrugged before replying, “It’s nothing. I’m just a little sore.” Sirius could tell he was lying. 

“Come here, I’ll give you a massage.” When Remus looked like he was about to protest, Sirius crawled on all four over to Remus, who was still sitting in one the leather chairs. Sirius motioned for him to get down to the floor. As soon as Remus had sat down between his legs, he started rubbing his shoulders. Almost upon touch, it was as if the werewolf inflated like a balloon; built up tension draining from his body.

“Good?” 

Remus only hummed in response. 

To get better excess Sirius moved his hands under Remus’s sweater. As he tried to find knots, he couldn’t help but notice how soft the werewolf’s skin felt. It always did. 

“So, how’s the yearly Halloween prank coming along?” 

Sirius smirked, thinking about the prank he and James had been working on tirelessly for months. Remus had announced he wanted no part in any of it, but somehow he always ended up in the middle anyway. Usually to make sure their pranks didn’t end up with someone in the hospital, or worse. Peter, on the other hand, tried to help in any way that would get him praise from James. 

“Lets just say that people might want to think twice about drinking from the pumpkin juice at the evening feast”

“Sirius, be careful” Remus warned. 

His next words were somewhat slurred as he leaned in, only a hair’s breadth away from Remus’s ear. “Relax. The drink will only bring out “certain” people’s inner beauty” 

Remus shivered in response, but continued sternly. “Nothing harmful. I mean it Sirius.”

“Whatever you say Moony.”

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while before Sirius spoke again. “You should consider yourself lucky Moony. I don’t offer massages to just anyone,” Sirius murmured, getting lost in the relaxed atmosphere of the room. 

“I know.” Remus snorted out. “You usually only do it to the people you want to-.” 

There was a sudden pause and Sirius felt like he’d been slapped. “Yeah?” Sirius blurted out, as though he didn’t already know the answer.  
“The people you want to fuck,” Remus finished awkwardly. 

Sirius looked at his hands. It was too hot in here, way too hot. His thumb brushed over the back of Remus’s neck. Almost like a caress. He didn’t know if it was the fact that he was drunk or if it was something in the room, but it felt like he was seconds away from doing something immensely stupid. Just then Remus decided to turn around. 

For a moment they looked at each other. The inquisitive look on his face made the hair on Sirius’s arms stand on end. 

“Well-“ his eyes darted down to Remus’s lips. Suddenly, he could hear loud voices in his head, yelling at him to find a way out this situation right now. “Well- good thing I’d never go for you.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt sick. Was that what he wanted to say? 

Yes. 

No. 

Maybe…

He looked at the werewolf, trying to read his expression, but he couldn’t. It was like a black wall. He hated the look on Remus’s face.

“Good to know” Remus hummed, getting to his feet. “We should probably get to bed.” 

When Sirius looked at Remus again, his face was completely normal. No wall, just a familiar smile. He nodded and watched as Remus hurried off to bed. As Sirius watched him go, he knew he’d fucked up. Big time.


End file.
